Je ne peux t'oublier
by Nemain de Danann
Summary: Les rêves sont parfois trop réels


Une nouvelle nuit qui s'achève, un nouveau matin qui se lève, la fin d'un rêve pour entrer dans la réalité ou est-ce la fin de la réalité pour entrer dans un nouveau rêve ? Je ne sais plus où se situe le rêve et la réalité. Est-ce que je rêve que je vis avec toi ou est-ce que je rêve de ce qu'est ma vie sans toi ? toujours la même histoire, les mêmes rituels. Chaque matin au réveil je veux me rendormir dans tes bras. Ces derniers temps je t'attends, assise à l'ombre des arbres qui entoure notre maison. Qu'importe qu'il pleuve ou non, je reste là à t'attendre, tantôt les yeux rivés au ciel regardant les étoiles en priant qu'elles exaucent mes souhaits, tantôt les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, là où nous avons construit notre demeure.

Parfois je rentre chez nous, dans notre chambre. J'y retrouve ton odeur qui flotte, m'apportant le souvenir de ton corps contre le mien, de tes bras m'enlaçant, m'entrainant dans une valse des corps, tantôt sensuelle, tantôt charnelle, souvenirs d'un autre temps, d'une autre vie. Sans toi notre maison perd son âme, son cœur, cette chaleur qui me réchauffe quand j'ai froid loin de toi. Chaque objet sur lequel je pose mon regard me rappelle ta présence, ton amour, cet amour protecteur qui était mon armure et ma force.

Je suis là, seule, adossée à cet arbre qui te symbolise. Ses branches, tels tes bras protecteurs, me garde à l'abri des rayons du soleil, ne laissant filtrer que la chaleur, insuffisante pour réchauffer mon cœur. Je ferme les yeux, l'espace d'un instant je crois entendre ta présence à mes côtés. L'espace d'un instant je tends la main avec le fol espoir qu'elle se referme à nouveau sur la tienne. L'espace d'un instant je sens la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien. L'espace d'un instant mon rêve devient réalité et ma réalité un rêve car tu es là dans mes bras. Là où tout ne devrait être qu'illusion, tout se transforme en réalité. Il n'y a plus de rêve mais toi dans mes bras, ton souffle dans mon cou et cette sensation de bien être qui accompagne ta présence.

J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir que tout est mensonges, pourtant tu es là aussi étonnée que moi. Je lis ma propre crainte dans tes yeux. D'une main tremblante je caresse ta joue. Tu ferme les yeux au contact de ma main et je ne peux résister à l'envie, la nécessité d'un premier baiser. Je resserre mon étreinte de crainte de te voir fuir par pudeur ou par peur. Je ne te laisserais pas quitter mes bras. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je me montre toujours égoïste quand il s'agit de toi. Je devrais être plus sage et penser à tes sentiments, à ce que tu ressens. Mais j'en suis incapable. Alors que tu ne penses qu'à mon bonheur, je m'accroche à toi, m'enchaine à toi pour que tu me gardes dans tes bras, dans ta vie. Je m'accroche à ta main pour te retenir à mes côtés, pour ne pas te laisser t'échapper..

Mon souffle devient laborieux, effet du désir que je tente de contrôler. Mon front collé contre le tien, tremblante je n'ose faire un geste. Je crains de t'effrayer, de te faire fuir alors que je veux te garder, mais je ne veux pas t'emprisonner. Je veux que tu sois libre, libre de m'aimer, libre d'aimer. Veux-tu m'aimer ? Veux-tu de moi ? De mes caresses ? De mes baisers ? Ce n'est pas seulement à travers mes yeux que je veux te voir mon Amour, je veux voir ta beauté au travers de mes caresses, dessiner du bout des doigts les courbes de ton corps, le découvrir en ôtant un à un tes vêtements. Me donneras-tu ton accord ? Me laisseras-tu découvrir ton corps ? Accepteras-tu, vaincu par mes caresses, de venir t'allonger contre moi ?

Le bout de tes doigts effleure ma nuque, je veux céder à ce désir mais toi, mon tendre Amour, veux-tu toujours m'éloigner de toi ? J'ai peur, peur de te perdre à nouveau, peur que tu ne m'entendes plus, peur que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi. Laisse-moi te voler ces baisers que je désire tant, laisse-moi venir contre ton corp, peau contre peau le temps d'une nuit, le temps d'une vie. Je veux vivre dans ton étreinte, te rendre éternelle par la simple force de mon amour. M'accorderas-tu cette danse dans laquelle, corps contre corps, je ne ferais plus qu'un avec toi ? M'accorderas-tu le droit de t'aimer ?

D'une main possessive, que tu poses sur ma nuque, tu reprends ce baiser que je t'ai volé, ce cher trésor que je convoitais depuis si longtemps. Le rythme s'accélère, ce n'est plus une valse que l'on danse mais un tango. Je veux faire taire mon désir, toi tu le provoque. Je veux provoquer ton désir quand toi tu tentes de le brider. Ne te retiens pas mon Aimée, laisse-moi prendre ta main, suis-moi jusqu'à notre chambre. Laisse-moi t'aimer à nouveau, découvrir ton corps et l'habiller de mille baisers et tendres caresses. Laisse-moi te recouvrir de mon corps et réchauffer ton cœur. Laisse-moi, à nouveau, partager tes nuits avant de partager tes jours. Pourtant je ne veux pas voir l'aube se lever, je voudrais que cette nuit dure un éternité pour la partager à tes côtés.


End file.
